TeniPuri Detrás de Escenas
by miyod
Summary: Si entrases al mundo de tPoT, no tardarías mucho en encontrarte un set y un staff. ¿Ves esa que está dibujando y esa que está durmiendo? Bienvenido al infierno: son las directoras. [Comedia]
1. Raspodia 1

(Autoría de Miyod y Amy /"Malena" e "Irrelevante", según sus perfiles/. Perfil de Amy: htt p/w ww.f anfi ction . net/u /9 49320/)

**Miyod**.- Alerta: este fic no es apto para personas cardíacas, ancianas o dependientes de la lógica por su alto contenido en delirium. No tremens, que no nos da el presupuesto.

**Amy**.- Oh, y ahora¿quién podrá ayudarnos?

**Theseus**.- Ego Theseus, vos servabo, vita nova vobis dabo!

**Miyod**.- Obra equivocada.

**Amy**.- Esta serie nos nos pertenece, pero sí el set de filamción.

**Miyod**.- Ni eso, es alquilado. Empecemos.

**Notas// - pensamientos  
Los puntos luego de los signos de exclamación son debido a que, en caso de no ponerlos, ffnet trasnforma (a!.¡b) en (ab).**

* * *

Asomábase Eos, de rosáceos dedos, tras la línea de horizonte. Suavemente, siguiendo los rayos del sol colándose por la ventana descuidadamente abierta en el segundo piso, la figura humana deslizó las cortinas y cayó, sin hacer ruido ni un movimiento innecesario, sobre el parquet; aunque sabía que lo que cubrían las sábanas no despertaría. Llenando de aire sus pulmones gritó a viva voz, que no era nada suave, el nombre de la masa-durmiente-asistente-de-dirección. 

Que procedió a darse vuelta sin interrumpir sus sueños.

"Reloj no marques las horas", susurró la desgraciada que tenía la tarea de levantar a la desgraciada, mientras confirmaba que los mariachis estaban de vacaciones y se preguntaba si Panam surtiría el mismo efecto.

No es necesario aclarar que, en el precisísimo instante en que la primera terminaba, harta, los planes del asesinato con la mafia local, la segunda se despertó como si se tratase de Heidi y, pasando feliz frente a la "estatua", se metió en el baño. Cinco minutos después, aún congelada de rabia, disgusto, sorpresa y un largo etcétera la otra, la Bella Durmiente salió de dicho _toilet_ informando su disposición para el inmediato inicio de las actividades laborales. O, citando:

– Ya me bañé, peiné, cambié y desayuné. ¿Podemos irnos?.¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

– … /siento una úlcera formándose/. un segundo¡desayunó en el baño! . ¡.¿Hay cocina ahí adentro!./

– /Y barman./

– /Ah. ¿.¡AH!.? . ¡Salí de mi mente!./

* * *

No está de más comentar que las llaves se hallan, tal vez por jugarreta divina, tal vez por divina comedia, en manos de Miyod. Esto explica perfectamente las caras resignadas, acostumbradas pero no por eso amables de el staff entero de PoT esperando en la puerta bajo la lluvia o bajo el sol arrasador o bajo su (NA: de ustedes) desastre natural favorito.

– ¿La excusa de hoy? –preguntó limándose las uñas el _capo di tutti capi_, es decir, nuestro respetado y temido productor.

– Me quedé dormida- contestó inocente Amy.

– Se quedó hasta muy tarde armando los guiones – la arregló rápidamente una voz no identificable.

– Sí claro no es la primera vez que usan esa excusa deberían empezar a inventarse algunas nuevas mh pero de todos modos no debe ser fácil poner otras excusas ya que usan una cada día de todos modos yo podría hacer más no puede ser tan difícil aunque yo siempre llego temprano así que no es necesario por otro lado es posible que no sean… -… esto sí es identificable.

* * *

–Otro día normal, caballeros y cabelleras, comienza en nuestro set de filmación –saludó Amane, parándose sobre el escenario, de donde fue rápidamente bajado por Kurobane.

– ¡WELCOME, BABIES!

– ¡A nuestro espectáculo, nya!

– Jeje… ore-sama dake no… (N.M.: "solo Mío")

– 99 por ciento de que algún accidente le sucede a Atobe antes de que termine el día -susurró Inui.

– No puede perdérselo, no pueden…

Kamio se acercó la consola y comenzó a sonar canción de musical.

– Esto es… ¡The Prince of Tennis - BEHIND THE SCENES!

(En un sitio alejado del escenario:)

– Espero que se estén dando cuenta de que le hablan a la nada –susurró Tezuka.

–Eso es lo que Ellos quieren que creas –siseó Kaidou, mirando hacia todos lados, para luego ir a esconderse detrás de Inui.

– Mada madassu ne –murmuró nuestro querido protagonista bajándose la gorra y yendo a buscar una Ponta. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitarla.

* * *

– ¡Escena 001, Toma 002545454563! . ¡Acción!

– ¡Tezuka Zone! –gritaron los ichinensei, aka los de primero entusiásticamente. Esto se llama "recuerdo del nombre de la técnica de turno".

– ¡Así se hace, Tezuka-senpai! –gritaron los extras fanáticamente. Esto se llama "ambientación para el clímax".

– ¡No, así no se hace!.¡Corte! –gritó la directora amargadamente. Esto se llama "la gente odia a Miyod" -¡Amy!

– ¿Hmmmm…? –se despertó, única no escandalosa, cansinamente. Esto se llama "Akutagawa tiene competencia".

– Quiero que me digas… -sonrió con la misma sonrisa que usan Inui, Kirihara y Kevin por turnos- por qué Tezuka **no** está brillando.

– ¿Huuh?

– Se supone que Tezuka –lo señaló. Tezuka solo miraba resignado, considerando la posibilidad real de abandonar la actuación y dedicarse a cantar en bares- debería estar brillando.

– Huh… ¡Ah! Perdón, perdón, Miyu-neesan…

– Dios… ¡Y no me digas así! . ¡Escena 001, Toma… eh… lo anterior más uno! . ¡Acción!

– ¡Tezuka Zone!- gritaron bla bla bla.

– ¡Así se hace, Tezuka-senpai! –gritaron etc. etc. etc.

Amy presionó los botones "shiny" y "goldy" a tiempo.

– ¡Bien! . ¡Se imprime! –entre los aplausos y los llantos de felicidad se escuchó, muy suavemente, una bolsa de arena cayendo sobre Atobe; pero todos la ignoraron, incluso Kabaji.

* * *

**Amy**.- Dime, Cerebro¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche?  
** Miyod**.- Lo mismo que hacemos toooodas las noches, Pinky: tratar de evitar la quiebra. 

_Son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro bro bro bro, bro bro bro bro bro - /param paraapam pam/ - ¡Nya!_

(Estilo Hanamura) Ah, es una desgracia que estas obras de arte producto de tantos estudios sobre coordinación (coordination) y el arduo esfuerzo de la ciencia deban ser publicadas en este sitio que se apropia de las tildes y dificulta el trabajo... Sin embargo, abrir nuestras obras a críticas es tan maravilloso...


	2. Rapsodia 2

**Amy**.- Bienvenidos.  
**Miyod**.- Irasshaimase.  
**Amy**.- Bienvenu.  
**Miyod**.- Welcome.  
**Amy**.- ¿Valete? (latín)  
**Miyod**.- ¿No era avete? Bah, no interesa. Este capítulo es más largo y… ¡no lo hicimos en clase de música!  
**Amy**.- …sino en la de inglés.  
**Miyod**.- Después de la prueba, o sea, mucho tiempo libre. Deséennos suerte para el oral de geografía de mañana. Vamos a tener que darlo medio dormidas. Me gustaría que lo diera Sengoku en mi lugar… con la suerte que tiene…  
**Amy**.- Además, es Asia.  
**Miyod**.- Mou¡yonde kudasai, dokushasama! (y si no es "dokusha" acepto correcciones)

* * *

**Notas**/ -pensamientos

* * *

Esa mañana, Miyod descubrió, llegando a tiempo por vez primera en toda su existencia, que casi nadie respetaba el horario de llegada. Amy se las arreglaría sola: estaba harta de intentar despertarla. ¡Si ni siquiera funcionaba! 

Por eso, cuando entró y encontró el set vacío y las luces apagadas simplemente suspiró. Ni siquiera los auxiliares habían llegado, así que resignada (no tenía derecho a exigir lo que ella no cumplía) se dirigió al cuartito del fondo, único sitio con la luz encendida, donde descubrió a Tezuka, Tachibana y una par más tomando un café. "Buenos días", saludó, y detrás de sus miradas heladas vio la sorpresa que uno sentiría si de repente un fantasma comenzara a bailar ballet frente a uno. No se molestó en preguntarles cómo habían podido abrir la puerta. Prefería no enterarse.

Media hora luego del horario previsto la mayoría del staff en general estaba presente. Entre los actores solo Horio faltaba, pero nadie se molestó en llamarlo. Ah, eso y Atobe, quien se había declarado en huelga por maltrato y había amenazado con juicio. De nada sirvió comentarle que ni se molestara, que todo estaba a nombre de un testaferro.

* * *

– ¿Podrían ayudar con las cajas? –preguntó, amablemente (más bien medio muerta), la directora- Hay unas pelotitas de tenis nuevas atrás del telón, pueden usar esas. Si no les molesta, me ayudarían mucho si acomodaran las redes… ah, sí, y... –siguió en un tono de voz que podría haber competido en monotonía con el de Ibu. 

Aterrorizados por su extremadamente inusual cortesía, todos acataron los pedidos. Así pasó media hora. Por algún sitio alguien se admiraba de las acrobacias de Eiji, quien estaba preparando los arneses; en el fondo Kamio y Momo hablaban sobre música mientras armaban las canchas; Shishido era ayudado por Choutarou luego de que, sin poder ver por la docena de cajas que llevaba, se hubiera tropezado con unas bolsas al borde del escenario.

– Me pregunto quién habrá dejado esto acá... – comentó Choutarou luego de juntar el contenido de la duodécima caja. Shishido le restó importancia y, devolviendo la bolsa que lo había hecho caer, la cual luego del accidente se hallaba a unos cuantos metros, a su lugar al lado de la otra, siguió con sus tareas.

Una hora después, Amy entró en pijama y bata. No era difícil de adivinar que se había quedado dormida; tras de ella llegaron Horio (quién explicó su tardanza, siendo ignorado por la totalidad de los presentes) y Atobe (cuyo abogado, a juzgar por su expresión sombría, había confirmado la imposibilidad de ganar el juicio en menos de diez años).

* * *

– Kaidou y la bicicleta, toma 1 –anunció a media voz Miyod. 

El doble de Kaidou, Touhiro (NM: ver notas al pie), comenzó a correr no-tan-felizmente a lo largo de la vereda. "/Este trabajo es horrible. Es distinto hacer escenas de riesgo a saber que están por atropellarte con una…/" bicicleta. "/Y pisot… tearte…/" "/Debería haberle hecho caso a mamá. Podría haber sido un buen bailarín de ballet./"

– Mhh… quedaría mejor si acortáramos el tiempo entre Momoshiro y Kamio – propuso Horio- ¡Repitamos la escena! . ¡Háganle caso a Horio-sama, con dos años de experiencia en el cine! (NM.- Sí, dos años de ver películas sentado en el sillón)

– Como quieras –sentenció Miyod.

* * *

– ¿Alguien vio a Fuji-san? – preguntó Kachirou acompañado de Fuji Syuusuke. 

– ¿Yuuta-san? –preguntó Choutarou. Kachirou asintió- Hace unos 20 minutos Mizuki le pidió que lo acompañara a buscar las llaves del depósito al cuartito del fondo…

– ¡Pero no hay dep---! –intentó decir Amy, pero Miyod le tapó la boca.

– ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos, Fuji-kun? –propuso con un brillo de malicia y una sonrisa tan sádica como la que le devolvió Syuusuke mientras, tomando su raqueta, se dirigía al dichoso cuartito.

* * *

– /Siempre me pregunté qué era todo ese misterio alrededor del libro de quejas/ -pensó Tezuka mientras un auxiliar se reía al señalar que aunque sí había, escribir algo iba a ser complicado. 

Por eso, en la hora del almuerzo, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, manchándose su fama, mordido por la curiosidad (esto incluyó treparse por unos trapecios para evitar a Atobe quejándose por celular con su abogado, con salida de pirueta; fingir ser una lámpara para no ser visto por Ibu quien murmuraba algo ininteligible mientras recorría el set juntando pelotitas; tropezarse con Akutagawa y caer sobre sus manos para no hacer ruido; y otras acrobacias sin siquiera romperse los anteojos). Luego de llegar, agotado, a la vacía recepción (con curioso aspecto de casa embrujada) y al sacar de atrás de una pila de cuchillos ensangrentados una enorme caja etiquetada "libro de quejas", se sorprendió por su enorme peso. Abriéndola, descubrió porqué el "Pequeño Larousse" lleva el adjetivo de pequeño: ese debía de ser el grande.

Lleno el libro de telarañas, revisó la primera anotación. Sacando algo de polvo leyó "2006".

– Hubiera jurado que esto era más viejo… -limpió un poco más la hoja- ¡2006 ANTES DE CRISTO?

Avanzando a través de las hojas descubrió un par de manchas de sangre. Conteniendo su valentía y su almuerzo intentó leer lo que decía.

"Esto es una herejía. A menos que se purifiquen, llamaré a la Inquisi… (gran mancha de sangre. Fin del texto.)

Abriendo el libro casi al final, leyó: "La directora, Miyod IV, obliga a venir aún a los enfermos de malaria. La epidemia se difunde."

– ¿Miyod IV?.../

Dentro de la caja encontró también una enorme pila de hojas bajo la carátula de "anexos".

"En Francia existe una Revolución. ¿Por qué no incorporamos el concepto de derechos humanos?"

La letra se iba haciendo más y más pequeña a medida que el espacio se acababa.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Tezuka guardó el libro.

* * *

– Amy –preguntó Ooishi, respetando perfectamente su papel de idishe mame del universo y alrededores- ¿qué le pasa a Miyod? Está algo… -la cara hundida en su plato de fideos, no reaccionó ni cuando Gakuto la tocó con una rama- _decaída_. 

– ¡Ah, eso! –robándole los anteojos a Inui ("¡mis ojos¡Luz¡Se derriten!") Amy explicó- la presente situación es debida a los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar en el día de ayer; cuando, discutiendo sobre la resolución adecuada de una función cuadrática llegamos a un punto de desacuerdo en el cual yo afirmaba que el resultado de la ecuación -----, siendo x ---, debía ser ---- mientras que mi interlocutora y nuestro tema de coloquio aseguraba que la respuesta debía ser ----. (NM: basado en hechos reales). Debido a que fue mi razonamiento el que prevaleció mi compañera ha caído en un estado de depresión por lo que yo supongo debe ser su falta de acostumbramiento a reconocer sus errores, sobre todo por iniciativa propia –y, concluyendo su diálogo, devolvió los anteojos a Inui quien dejó de correr en círculos.

–… Ooishi, Miyod está muerta –aseguró Eiji, alejándose- ¡Y su espíritu poseyó a Amy! –en ese preciso instante, la aludida publicitó su obra de arte comestible ("¡miren mi torre de patas de pollo y puré!")- … tal vez no.

* * *

– Ya preparamos el escenario –confirmó un auxiliar. 

–Gracias… Escena… la que sea… solo… acción… -susurraron los restos de Miyod, desparramada en la silla.

– Escena "Jin el abusador", Toma 01 –aclaró Saeki.

– Ah... sí, eso…

Jin tomó un par de piedras y la raqueta. Tirando la piedras al aire... ah, vamos, todos sabemos lo que hizo¿no?

– ¡Coooorte! –gritó Ryoma, con una mano sobre la marca que le había dejado uno de los "proyectiles"

– ¿Hm….? –fue la única objeción de la directora que cada vez recordaba más a gelatina.

– ¡Las piedras son reales!

– ¡Eh? Pero si… -acercándose al borde del escenario, Kawamura se sorprendió al encontrar dos bolsas: una llena hasta el tope con piedras de utilería y otra, casi vacía, con piedras reales- ¿no se suponía que era la de la derecha?

– Sí –confirmó Inui luego de mirar su libreta.

– Pero están al revés…

Choutarou miró a Shishido. Shishido miró a Choutarou.

– … debe haber sido algún tipo de confusión… -comentó Shishido mirando el techo con tono falsamente inocente. Choutarou lo miró de reojo ("¡Shishido-san!", susurró).

–De todos modos¿para qué querrían piedras reales? – se preguntó Ibu- solamente se me puede ocurrir que sean para agredir a alguien y eso no está bien porque es ilegal en realidad no solo por eso sino –¡etc.!

* * *

El día había terminado sin demasiados problemas. Nada grave le había pasado a Ryooma, Atobe había llegado a un acuerdo con Miyod y el productor. Solo quedaban en el set Eiji y Gakuto (y los restos mortales de Mizuki desparramados por las paredes del cuartito del fondo). El primero, terminando de ordenar, el segundo, practicando los movimientos imposibles que usa todo el tiempo. Es que no importa lo que diga el guión: en la vida real, Eiji es el único del grupo de acróbatas que realmente puede hacer los movimientos sin los arneses. 

Todo estaba finalmente ordenado (o al menos así parecía si uno no miraba detrás del tablero de luces), y Kikumaru se estaba poniendo la campera para irse. Echó una última mirada al set.

– ¡Kikumaru-kun! –escuchó desde arriba, arriba, digamos la altura de los arneses- ¡podrías bajarme¡se atoró!

Una sonrisa no muy afable se extendió en la cara del aludido quien, luego de pensar unos segundos, se fue apagando la luz.

– ¡Kikumaru-kun¡Kikumaru-kun¡KIKUMAAAAARUUUUUUUUUU!

– Nyahahah… -se rió mientras cerraba con candado la puerta de entrada.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

Kaidou 海棠; Touhiro 棠海 (en caso de que no lo puedan ver, Kaidou está compuesto por dos kanji. Touhiro, que no existe con esos kanji, está escrito con los mismos en el orden inverso. La lectura sí tiene sentido, pero es una larga, larga explicación).

* * *

**Miyod**.- Otro capítulo más, una noche de sueño menos.  
**Eiji**.- ¿Nya¿No estabas en estado vegetativo?  
**Miyod**.- Bah, ya me recuperé.  
**Amy**.- Mizuki, sé que el morado combina con tu pulóver, pero por favor ponete un poco de hielo en el ojo.  
**Mizuki**.- Fuji es… realmente… mi mayor rival… ¡auch!  
**Miyod**.- No sabía que pegaba tan fuerte –Mizuki la mira con odio- yo _propuse_, él aceptó. Además es tu culpa, con todos esos datos¡no sabías que no había depósito?  
**Mizuki**.- …  
**Kaidou**.- Las piedras.. las piedras... ¡quieren matarnos¡es un complot! No fue una casualidad... la bolsa de arena, y ahora esto... quieren asesinarnos a todos¡lo entienden? -grita sacudiendo a Miyod quien le devuelve una mirada de "si no me soltás no vas a tener que preocuparte porque _ellos_ te maten".  
**Amy**.- Ya es tarde, hora de irnos -Inui a lo lejos se lleva a rastras a Kaidou-. Por cierto¿alguien sabe por qué Tezuka se veía tan traumado?  
**Miyod**.- Wakarimasen yo. Ja ne! 

(en el set…)  
**Gakuto**.- /eco/. ¿Hola…¿Hola? . ¿Alguien…?

(de nuevo con nosotros)  
**Eiji**.- Mata raishuu, nyahaha!

**PS**: Son las 12.21 y Amy ya se fue a dormir. Recuérdenme vengarme. Firmado: Miyod XI


End file.
